


Jewel of the West

by syxmaxwell



Series: Jewels Arc [2]
Category: Gundam Wing, Magic Kaito
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, SMUT!, Syx Type Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Disclaimer time again: I own nothing I'm just amusing myself. I promise to return them in near pristine condition. Evil Fic Writer Giggle.This is the second in my Jewel Series. Once again Kudos to: Kay Hooper, a great writer of drama, romances and humor whose stories have always touched my heart.To Tzigane for bouncing ideas with me and never saying: Syx, You need therapy,To the Miko Kitty for nagging above and beyond the call of duty, and pouncing on me when I feel writers block start.And to Paige for checking to make sure I still have a pulse!





	Jewel of the West

So i just realized that is forgot to post the second story... FAIL

Jewel of the West

By Syx Maxwell and Tzigane 9/99 - revised 02/2019

 

Meiran Chang swept over the dance floor in Heero's arms. She loved the parties that Quatre threw. The Arabian youth delighted in showing the world the friends that money could not buy. Duo was secluded in a corner with Zechs, Relena, and Dorothy. Now there was a spooky group.

Senator Peacecraft's bastard son, his legitimate but officially dead heir, his daughter and her female lover all conversing in a corner away form prying eyes. Meiran sneered. The senator touted a return to family values and honest Christian living, yet he left his ten-year-old son to fend for himself on the streets. Meiran really hated hypocrites.

Thankfully both Relena and Zechs adored their younger brother, and Duo loved them in return.

She was shaken from her musings when a pair of powerful, but unfamiliar arms swept her onto the dance floor to the strains of an old waltz. The waltz seemed endless, and her partner was a superb dancer. She caught a glimpse of cornflower blue eyes and ginger hair. The tall man moved her to a sheltered end of the floor and took her lips in a soul deep kiss.

As he set her back on her feet she murmured, "Very nice… Thirteen is it not? But my brother is over by the bar with Quatre."

She chuckled as several choice curses lilted over her head.

"My apologies my lady. It would seem that I have made an error."

Meiran was trying to decide if she should be insulted that he thought she looked like a boy… or amused that he thought her brother looked feminine when Zechs caught up with her.

"Mei-chan?"

"My brother can certainly pick charming rogues my love."

"What?"

"Never mind love."

Wufei spotted his sister's laughing face before the silent message reached him.

~He is quite a kisser.~

~Who is?~

~Your Thief.~

~WHAT!?~

There was a soft laugh, then a gentle, sisterly mental hug.

~We're wearing the same style and color. He goofed. Don't give him too much hell, okay brother?~

~Oh Yes.~

Meiran laughed quietly and joined her beloved in his circle of family. Senator Peacecraft would have sold his soul, if he still had one, to attend one of Quatre's parties. But the youth never invited politicians. Quatre said if he wanted to hear rhetoric, he would turn on the TV on Sunday.

"What's got you laughing Mei-chan?" Relena asked. She leaned back into Dorothy's arms and smiled at her brother's lover. She had to admit the tiny Chinese girl was lovely, in a fragile way. She was perfect for the man her brother became. Duo waited until Heero walked past and pinched the other boy on the bottom.

Relena smothered a laugh and felt Dotty softly caress her side. She turned to her brother and began to tease him over his only unsolved case.

"Tell me brother… Should we begin to call this thief Lupin? He seems uncatchable."

"Re-chan, no one can escape the law forever. I'll catch him… and when I do…"

Meiran patted his cheek. "But my love, he was just here."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, and I must say, you are the better kisser."

"He kissed you!?!"

"Mmm but I do believe he thought I was someone else. He had the most peculiar expression on his face when he saw who I was, a mix of horror, shock and roguish delight. What a strange man…"

They watched Zechs seem to grow with rage. Then he pivoted and made his way to the balcony from whence she came.

"That was positively, wickedly delicious Mei-chan." Relena murmured.

"A girl has to get her vengence somehow."

Out on the balcony Treize sighed as his dragon gave him that delicate cold shoulder. He'd tried over the last fifteen minutes to placate his young love to no affect. Finally he leaned down, licking at the magic spot behind the boy's ear and growled, "You kiss much better little one."

The mood was shattered by Zechs's voice. "I know you're here and I know what you did. You are a dead man Treize."

The older man gave Wufei's ear one last nip and vanished into the night. The boy was still standing on the terrace when Zechs appeared. He gave the youth a quick look, then decided there was no hope for it tonight and returned inside. One day… One day he would catch that pain in the ass, then he would have the last laugh.

A week later Duo and Heero walked the floor of the exhibit. They would open the Amulet of Merlin display later that day. However when they reached the case they received a rude shock.

There under the pressure sensitive glass, was a lovely concubine ring and a note for Wufei. It was fashioned of white gold and held a set of pearls, one pinkish white the other a deep smoky black.

The Amulet should have been in its place, protected by laser grids and motion detectors. The alarm was also heat activated. How had the man done it?

Duo staggered to his office to phone Quatre and tell him the ancient talisman was gone. He opened the door and froze in shock. There on his desk sat an amethyst of unmatched clarity. It was set in dainty gold and silver filigree. And with it lay a note.

Better Luck Next Time Maxwell, You and your friend are good. I'm Better.

Regards,

13

"WUFEI! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR KOI!"

Treize sat in his lair a set of arcane scrolls in hand. Egyptian scrolls recently discovered and un-translated that would lead him to one of the greatest treasures ever, the tomb of Ramses the Damned. And within that tomb he would find the next prize in his quest. The Eye of Osiris. He had the first gem, the Dragon's Tear, a perfect black opal that glinted with deep red fire. He hoped Wufei would understand why he took it someday.

Treize tucked his prize into the hollow in his ceiling. He had a midnight date with a dragon.

ELESWHERE ACROSS TOWN:

Unfortunately, someone ELSE is after the scrolls. A person is willing to kill maim and murder to get them. A paltry minion set by the darkness to succeed where Zhang failed.

PEACECRAFT MANSION

Senator Peacecraft and his wife glared at the morning paper. Once again the Winner heir snubbed him, yet his traitorous daughter was invited to the event. The picture showed the boy… Duo yes that was his name, with Relena and her… that girl corrupting his baby. Dorothy Catalonia, if the girl wasn't of noble blood, he would have made trouble for her. But he could not challenge the icy blonde. Angry and vengeful, he called for his car. It was time to settle this.

LA HISTORIC MUSEUM

Wufei felt his skin tighten as he looked up from his desk. He looked up from the hieroglyphs he was translating in time to see Senator Peacecraft and his social viper of a wife enter the building. Slender fingers found the panic button. He smiled pleasantly as the overbearing man and the barracuda stood before him.

"May I help you?"

The Senator looked down his nose at the elfin figure. Treize stood off to the side in disguise. His eyes narrowed at the scorn on the couple's face. 'You have a problem with the boy? You have no idea what trouble you just started…'

"Yes, Tell Duo Maxwell that his father is here to see him."

"I'm sorry, Duo Maxwell is not in the building. He left on business."

"Don't lie to me boy."

Wufei's eyes narrowed at the offensive man. Before he could say more, Rashid walked over.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes this boy won't let me see my son. Duo Maxwell."

"Mr. Maxwell is out for the moment, would you like to speak with his partner Mr. Yuy?"

"Yes." The Senator snapped. Rashid guided the couple to Heero's office. He hoped the security cameras were on. He really wanted to see what Heero would say and do to the older man, especially since they disowned Relena last week when she refused to stop seeing that lovely Catalonia girl.

Relena showed up at their apartment at two in the morning with what was quickly becoming a black eye. The girl sobbed herself to sleep in the younger boy's arms while Heero held an ice pack to her face. Heero hated anyone who harmed those weaker.

Heero Yuy looked up as Rashid entered his office. The older man had a sense of tension about him that brought his battle instincts to the front. Then he saw why. Behind him stood the chief source of pain for Relena and Duo. Their father and the ice-queen he was wed to.

"May I help you?"

The senator snorted inwardly. Damn did Winner hire nothing BUT minorities? He'd have to make note of that for his next speech… Oh well back to business.

"Yes I want to see my son, Duo Maxwell Peacecraft."

Heero bit back a curse. How dare this pompous jackass alter Duo's name? Well two could play this game…

"Maxwell-san is out on business. I could pass a message along. Or maybe give it to his sister Re-chan. She sees him often. In fact she went to him when you cast her out."

The snobbish woman gasped, "What do you know of…"

"I live with Duo. And I was the one who held the ice pack to her face as she cried herself to sleep" He pinned the woman with a laser-blue glare.

"Mother, is the name of God on the lips of all children." (1) He growled. Then he pointed to the door. "If my partnerwishes to speak with you, he will call you."

"Partner?" The woman asked.

"Partner, as in Life Partner. I mean lover."

The woman fainted into her glaring husband's arms. Heero let his lips twist into a feral sneer. 'Come on old man… Try me.'

The elder Peacecraft let the museum, furious. Duo emerged slowly from the small side room. He walked into Heero's arms and snuggled close.

"Daijobu?"

"Hai, Daijobu."

Two days later Senator Peacecraft received a calling card.

The Peacecraft butler Anders cleared his throat as the senator and his wife ate breakfast.

"Yes Anders what is it?"

"A message arrived for you today sir."

"Well what does it say?"

"It says, 'Senator Peacecraft, you son of a… ' Oh my. Ah yes. 'I am going to air your dirty laundry. Kiss you re-election goodbye.

Thirteen.' " (2)

The elder Peacecraft stood, "Get me the chief of police, now."

"Oh course sir."

Treize chuckled darkly as his bugs picked up every word. It was good to be feared. He packed up and headed out into the night. He had a few things to tend to before visiting his dragon prince.

LA MUSEUM

"DAMN!"

Quatre looked up as Duo flopped down into a chair in front of his desk. The braided youth looked harassed.

"What's wrong Duo."

"Well we found out why Thirteen was playing with the security system. He stole the scrolls of Ramses the Damned."

Triton frowned, "They tell where his hidden tomb is."

"Yeah, my guess is Mr. Super Thief is out to do a little grave robbing."

Wufei grinned, "Not if we get there first."

Zechs looked at the youth. "What do you mean Wufei?"

"After he took the Book of Lore from me, I took the precaution of making copies of every new text we received. I've been translating the scrolls at night. Anyone up for a trip to Egypt?"

"I could kiss you." Zechs murmured.

"Mei-chan would cut you off." Duo laughed.

"True, I can have..." Zechs was cut off by his beeper. He excused himself while Quatre began preparations for a jaunt to Egypt. A few moments later Zechs walked in looking puzzled.

Wufei cocked his head to one side, "Zechs?"

"Why would Thirteen target the Senator and Mrs. Peacecraft?"

The boys looked towards each other. "The only thing they've done lately was to show up here looking for Duo." Heero murmured.

Wufei scowled, "Yeah, and looked down their noses at us for not being 'American'. He looked at me as though I was a contagious disease."

Duo quirked a brow, "You don't think that's why?"

"You don't think he was.... Here?" Quatre asked.

Heero twitched, "Right under our noses? Kisama..."

Zechs sighed, "I hate him."

Wufei just dropped his head into his hands and groaned. He needed to have a little talk with his thief...

STAR-SHOT COFFEE SHOP:

Arak smiled darkly. Soon, the infidels would lead him to the tomb then he would have the Eye of Osiris

RELENA AND DOROTHY'S STUDIO:

Relena began to laugh as she read the scandal section of the society page. In fact she laughed so hard tears streaked her soft cheeks and wet her loose blonde hair. Her lover/roommate Dorothy leaned out of the kitchen.

"Re-chan? What's got into you?"

"Oh mercy Dotty... Listen to this:

** Sources near the Peacecraft Re-election say that the reason behind the Senator's daughter leaving home goes much deeper than believed. Reliable insiders say that Senator and Mrs. Peacecraft threw their eighteen-year-old daughter out of the family home when she refused to hide her orientation. The Blonde bombshell and her elegant other made waves last month when they 'came out' about their relationship. Both have been very vocal about the rights of LGBTQIA individuals over the last weeks.

Neither the Senator nor his camp has commented on the accusation that the Senator struck his daughter, or that she was disowned. We await confirmation about the assault from Miss Peacecraft.

Miss Peacecraft and her gal pal Lady Catalonia will have a private commitment ceremony next month in the home of Sedankan Prince Quatre Raberaba Winner. The Senator, whose re-election campaign is centered on a return to family values, has no comment on his only daughter's upcoming nuptials. Insiders say that her name is not mentioned in the Senators hearing.

The Commitment ceremony will also be attended by Miss Peacecraft's half brother Duo Maxwell, who heads up the security of the soon to open Jewels of the East Exhibit.

Sources say that upon disowning his daughter the senator approached his illegitimate son in hopes of drawing him into the fold. A Source at 1-2 Security states the youngest of the senator's three offspring refuses to even see him.

This reporter cannot wait to see what impact this will have on the election. **

"Who would sand bag the Senator like that Re-chan?" Dorothy laughed as she sat next to the other girl.

"I don't know, but I could kiss them."

* * * *

In his lair, Treize smiled as he read the article. 'Take that you arrogant ass. No one looks down on my dragon.'

Treize yawned and gathered his gear. He had a plane to catch in the morning. He had a date with destiny.

THE NEXT MORNING SEDANKAN KINGDOM:

Nine teenagers and one slightly crabby Interpol Agent debarked from Winner's private jet. They would spend the day gathering their gear and getting rid of jetlag before heading to the Lost Valley of the Kings. Wufei stifled a yawn and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He stayed up the last forty-eight hours translating the scrolls. They were operating on the assumption that Treize had yet to master the script. Wufei held little hope for that. The older man could get into his apartment. He figured that is was reasonable to guess Treize had his notes. That meant that the older man was probably at least a day ahead of them. He groaned as he sank into the soft embrace of his bed.

Several rooms down Dorothy and Relena were ensconced in their candle-lit rooms. The noble born teen drew her American lover into a gentle embrace. They traveled a long hard road to get where they were. Relena let her eyes drift shut as Dorothy touched her skillfully. Passion began a slow burn though her body. A soft sigh parted her lips. Dorothy leaned down to take those lush lips with her own.

Hot silken tongues dueled in the humid recesses of their mouths. Honeyed tresses mixed with platinum on the plush pillow covered bed. Soft hands smoothed over satiny flesh. Soft moans of pleasure broke the silence.

This was what it was about, gentle touches and tenderness. Love, in its purest and most elemental form. Relena tilted her head back as Dorothy sent her lips skimming over her soft belly. The other girl smiled as that silken skin trembled and jerked under her lips. She loved doing this. She loved to pleasure the quiet girl she'd met in boarding school all those years ago.

Relena gripped the ornate headboard with trembling hands. Her breath tore from her throat. She was wet and hot, wanting nothing more than the firm knowing touch that could bring her to heaven in seconds, still her beloved played with her, drawing her higher and higher.

Dorothy pressed loving kisses to the insides of milky white thighs. Relena dropped on hand into long white-gold locks. Slender fingers twined in those locks, drawing the girl to the steaming delta at the juncture of her thighs.

Dorothy grinned wickedly and gave her lover what she wanted. She moved up in a surging rush and pressed her lips to top of that dark furrow. Relena bit the back of her hand as two long fingers stroked into her tight sheath. Dorothy smiled at the reaction and set her lips to the pink tips of Relena's breasts. A wicked smile lit her face as she parted her fingers in a V, stretching that humid space and introduced a third finger. Relena choked back a scream. Then she exploded in an array of gold and red sparks.

Dorothy drew the shuddering girl into her own soft slender arms. She pressed loving kisses to the crown of those honey-gold tresses. Relena had come so far from the shattered girl she'd met so long ago.

Relena felt her pulse slow and smiled. Dorothy took such good care of her. But fair was fair. With a sparkle in her eyes, Relena rolled the other girl beneath her. She laughed delightedly at Dorothy's startled gasp. Pressing a hot kiss to the other girl's throat she growled, "Turn about is fair play."

* * * *

Four rooms away Duo lay panting under the touch of his lover. His wrists secured with silken cords, he bit back hot moans and cries. Heero loved to toy with him this way. Both boys defined their lives with violence and misery. Unable to trust other until a golden youth walked into their world and taught them trust. It was that trust that let Duo surrender totally to the dark youth kneeling above him.

Duo moaned and gave himself over to the other teen's caress. Heero knew just where to press where to lick and suckle, to drive the slender youth mad with desire. Heero paused to nips at tightly drawn nipples before moving down the lightly muscled chest.

He gasped and chuckled when Heero paused to make a heated foray into his navel. Duo squirmed and laughed, bucking his hips. Heero raised smoldering eyes to survey his handy work. One of his greatest pleasures was to see Duo smile. He knew Duo felt the same way.

Heero smoothed his battle hard hands up Duo's long legs. He let his fingers reach the spot behind his chestnut tressed love. Duo moaned softly. He kissed both thighs and knees, then scooted down the length of the bed.

Duo gave a harsh sound on anticipation. He knew what his Koi was up too. He bucked sharply when Heero pressed his mouth to Duo's instep. A low growl of pleasure rattled from his chest.

"Again." He moaned.

"My pleasure," The short haired boy whispered. He began to lick and suck, finding the right spots on each foot. When Duo was all but mindless with pleasure, he eased over the boy, licking at that shuddering chest.

Reaching over he drew forth a bottle of heated oil. Heero began to stroke the dark opening between his buttocks, coaxing tense muscles to relax. Duo bit at his lower lip when a skilled finger entered his quivering body a little bit.

Heero licked his hip and growled, "Turn onto your side."

"It... It'll be too much. Heero..."

There was a punishing nip, followed by that low growl, "Turn."

Duo moaned and shivered, rolling to his left side. Heero loved doing this to him. He knew it drove Duo mad. Those hard fingers spread the oil deep in Duo's passion spike body, making him whimper. Heero spooned his fighter's body behind him.

Low sobs of need past bee-stung lips, Duo began to shake, knowing what was to come. Strong fingers parted his cleft. A long oil slick shaft nudged at his entrance. They didn't do this often since it left Duo a bit sore, but oh how he loved it.

With a dark sound of possession, Heero forged past the natural resistance and into the tight clench of Duo's body. Duo arched his back as Heero braced him with one hand low on his belly. The lanky American breathed harshly through his mouth. With his legs together, there wasn't much room inside him.

When Heero bottomed out, Duo gave a lusty groan of pain/pleasure. Heero leaned his face close and murmured, "Are you okay?'

"H-hai. Ahhh."

Heero smiled at the sounds of passion coming from the violet-eyed sex kitten. He loved the sexy noises Duo made! He let his hand drop from his love's belly to the shaft that flagged with the penetration. The oil slick hand stroked the erection, bringing it back to its glory.

He rocked slowly in that hot clasp timing his hips and hands. Duo pressed his head back against his shoulder, whimpering as tears leaked down his face. Heero licked the salty moisture form the other boy's face. He smiled grimly as he felt his peak approach. Tucking his face into Duo's shoulder, he nipped hard and snapped his hips forward.

Duo's lips parted in a silent scream of pleasure as his seed sprayed forth. Heero's lips drew back in a grimace of climax. He reached up to untie the other boy just before darkness claimed them both.

* * * *

In the next hall Zechs and Meiran lay in the twilight magic of midnight. Next door, Wufei lay in his lonely bed and realized that he was the only one sleeping alone.

"This sucks."

* * *

Treize shimmied his way down a narrow corridor. Dust and unidentifiable matter clung to his khakis. He made a low grumble of annoyance. He'd pulled some nice pieces out, but had yet to find his true prize. As he emerged from the catacombs he sighed. He missed his fiery bedmate. He wondered what the little dragon was doing right now...

* * * *

~For Kami's Sake sister! Is he the ENERGIZER Bunny?!?~

~Aw Jealous... groan... Big Brother?~

~Oh Shut Up!~

* * * *

Dawn arrived to see the small group set forth in their quest. They would drive the Range Rovers to the valley. From there they would hike down to the entrance of the tomb.

They never saw their shadow. A mad gleam lit the eyes of Arak's eyes. Soon, he would present the Eye of Osiris to his Master. He would triumph where Zhang had failed.

He tailed the group to the tomb. Hanging back, he watched them slip into the tunnel. Then he slipped behind the driver and slit his throat. Once he knew there would be no outside help, he entered the ancient burial.

* * * *

Deep in the buried temple, Treize made his way to the final chamber. There, in a pool of mystic light, lay his prize. The gleaming gem was set in an ornate golden scepter. He moved carefully, avoiding the traps. The last thing he wanted was to die here. He had one piece of the puzzle in place. The second was almost in his grasp. He reached out and gripped the relic with reverent hands. Holding the symbol of power in his hands, he turned towards the exit. A low ominous rumbled shattered the silence, letting sand rain down. Treize bit back a curse and gripped his bullwhip. Nothing EVER went the way it was planned.

* * * *

The group of friends made their way down the shadowed tunnels, barely avoiding the various pits and traps. Wufei managed to get an accurate lay out of the temple. Following the youth, with Heero taking point, they moved forward in hopes of stopping Treize.

A low rumble began and the earth shook. Thrown off balance and off guard, Arak made his move. He'd set off the trap on accident, but it worked to his advantage. The blonde girl was just in reach.A low dark laughter reached them. Feeling the hair at the nape of his neck lift, Zechs turned. There at the edge of the light, stood a man. He had one arm around Dorothy's throat. The other held a bloody knife. Relena bit back a gasp of terror. The others froze.

"What do you want." Quatre's husky alto echoed in the tunnel. Triton stood at his lover's side, ready to knock him aside if needed.

"I want the Eye!"

"The what?" Duo asked scratching his head.

"Do not play games infidel! I want the Eye of Osiris. Give it to me or the wench dies!"

A cultured bored sounding voice drifted down from the rafters. "I hate it when a petty thief tries to take my hard won prize."

Wufei looked up to see Treize, dressed like Indiana Jones, leaning against a pillar. His lips parted on the other man's name. Zechs did NOT look pleased. The older man held out a golden staff in one hand.

"Is this what you seek?"

"Give It To Me!"

"Release the girl and I will."

"NO!"

The next events happened to fast to follow. A section of wall shattered letting in a heavy flow of sand. Arak, caught off guard released his grip. Treize saw the opening and snapped the whip out with ease. Dorothy felt the leather wrap painlessly about her waist as she was pulled to safety. She fell into Relena's arms.

Treize's voice roared out over the din."Get Out! The whole temple is breaking apart!"

The travelers raced towards the exit. Relena fell, only to be scooped up in strong arms. Her savior's face was hidden in shadows. They burst from the catacombs mere seconds before the roof collapsed, trapping Arak in several tons of masoned stone and mortar. Setting the girl to her feet, Treize sketched a swift bow, nodded to Wufei and vanished into the night. Zechs made to follow him, but Quatre, Dorothy, and Relena stopped him.

 

"He saved us brother." Relena murmured, shaking the dirt from her braids."And he didn't take anything." Quatre added.

They fell silent as they found the fallen body of the driver. Quatre's eyes filled with tears at the form of the dead retainer. Triton reached past him to radio in. The man deserved a proper burial for dying in defense of his Prince.

His private plane was fueled and ready, Treize sat in the pilot's seat and held his prize. The mystic jewel, the Eye of Osiris, was his. Two down... two to go.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)= Quote from Crow, Stairway to Heaven. Excellent TV series... rent a copy of the first episodes if you get the chance!
> 
> (2)= No Syx isn't a rabid Lupin fan is she? LOL Ok this was paraphrased from a line in Lupin, Castle of Cagliostro. An excellent flick if you like charming scoundrels with good hearts.:)
> 
> Arak is a West Asian distilled spirit (~40–63% alc/vol or ~80–126 proof) in the anise drinks family. It is a translucent white unsweetened anise-flavored drink, which is traditionally made of only two ingredients, grapes and aniseed.


End file.
